


sugar

by patroclusstars



Series: evermore x deancas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel Gets a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Heaven, Dean Winchester is Loved, Duality, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short, Star Wars References, Swearing, bad its just not good but lol idc, dean and cas know how to talk, i think idk ive never watched star wars, jk, no beta we die like Dean Winchester, no beta we die like men, post- 15x20, they're happy, this is NOT a songfic sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: Cas tilted his head. “The most special view is right here.” He said, looking right into Dean’s eyes.Dean’s breath stuttered, and he blinked rapidly at Cas before smothering his shock with a grin.“You're gonna be insufferable now that you can say shit like that, aren’t you?” He shook his head slightly at the growing smile on Cas’s lips.or; a dean and cas reunion in heaven like i promised
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: evermore x deancas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> howdy rememeber when i said id make another one? here it is! gave up trying to make it fit into evermore tho, this was just a quick little thing to tie the series together. enjoy & comment if u want ily
> 
> this is for crooked_quiet ! i still dont know how to tag people but i sure do hope u find this xoxo

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean slowly stood up and turned around to face the man behind him, pausing for a moment, just staring at his (more than) friend.

“Cas,” he said with a smile; breathless, genuine, loving. Cas returned the smile nervously, shifting his weight on his feet uncomfortably as he stood just in the doorway to the house. Such a distinctly human habit, Dean almost cried.

The angel avoided Dean’s eyes as he walked closer, gaze fixed to a point somewhere beyond the man’s left shoulder. That didn’t stop Dean though, from talking broad steps from the edge of his seat to where Cas stood. Fueled with momentum from his half run, he threw his arms around Cas-- one around his waist and the other around his neck-- and just breathed.

Cas immediately returned the hug with just as much fervor, burying his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck, savoring the feel of human touch after what felt like centuries of being alone in the empty. Jack, as “human” as he was, or used to be, was never one to initiate hugs the way people did.

There’s something different about human hugs. Angels and Nephilim didn’t do it correctly, he supposed. It wasn’t ingrained in their brains; the need to be pack animals, have a family and friends-- a support system.

He didn’t know what that was like, not until Dean.

Eventually, Dean detached his arms, but he didn’t move far. He cupped Cas’s face, hands holding his jaw, gently caressing the skin with his thumbs. Cas reached his own hands up to hold onto Dean’s wrists, as Dean touched their foreheads together; a slight pressure that made them both close their eyes. 

Softly, Dean tilted his chin to brush his lips against Cas’s, before pulling away for good.

“C’mere.” He grabbed Cas’s hand and tugged him over to the rocking chairs. He looked so right in a chair at Dean’s side. Cas went willingly, seating himself before scooting the chair around so he could look at the other man. Dean frowned slightly.

“Cas,” He started. “Why did you move the chair? You’re missing the view!” He gestured with his arms to the indigo sky, crickets chirping softly, trees swaying slightly with every small gust of wind.

Cas tilted his head. “The most special view is right here.” He said, looking right into Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s breath stuttered, and he blinked rapidly at Cas before smothering his shock with a grin.

“You're gonna be insufferable now that you can say shit like that, aren’t you?” He shook his head slightly at the growing smile on Cas’s lips.

“Of course I will Dean,” The angel said seriously, despite his joy. “I have loved you with my entire being for as long as I’ve known you. I’m not really one to sugarcoat things…” Dean cut him off with a small scoff. 

“You could say that again.” Cas narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I’m not really one to sugarcoat things.” He deadpanned while Dean laughed. “Anyway, I want you to know how loved you are.” Dean sobered up and reached out his hand for Cas to hold.

“I know I am, Cas. Of course I know. You gave everything for me; your family, freedom, Hell, Cas you gave your life.” Cas made a motion to interrupt, but Dean shushed him.

“Cas, man, do you know how loved you are?” Cas was silent. “Yeah that’s what I thought. It’s my fault really, no don’t give me that look, I didn’t appreciate you when we were, well, alive. But Cas, I know I prayed this to you, but I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure out.”

Cas smiled and squeezed their conjoined hands. “I know, Dean.”

“Cas, is that a Star Wars reference?”

“Hey, _you_ made me watch them.”


End file.
